Question de confiance
by Mimimoon
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Booth apprend qu'Hannah est enceinte? Est-ce le moment pour Bones de se prouver à Booth et à elle-même qu'elle a le grand cœur qu'elle prétendait ne pas avoir un an plus tôt? Mi-saison 6
1. Prélude

_Titre _: Question de confiance

_Disclaimers :_ Je ne détiens pas _Bones _: aucun personnage, lieu ou concept; simplement ces péripéties.

_Résumé :_ Ce fut comme si elle lui faisait avaler la lame qu'elle venait de lui plonger dans le dos. La regardant, ce soir-là, sentant le poids de sa question sur ses épaules, il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas la femme qu'il croyait.

_Spoilers :_ Très légers spoilers de la mi-saison 6, rien de compromettant après avoir vu la première de la saison.

* * *

**Question de confiance**

Confiance : Croyance spontanée ou acquise en la valeur morale, affective, professionnelle... d'une autre personne, qui fait que l'on est incapable d'imaginer de sa part **tromperie, trahison** ou incompétence.

La lumière du jour caressait son visage alors que le monde autour de lui reprenait forme. Sachant pertinemment bien qu'il était seul dans son lit à cette heure tardive de la matinée, il se retourna pour embrasser l'oreiller qui contenait toujours son odeur. Un parfum peu commun s'y était installé, un mélange élégant d'adrénaline et d'ambition. Il sourit. Les matinées passées au lit avec elle, à parler de tout et de rien, de lui, de son fils, de sa partenaire de travail, lui manquaient. Il savait que ces doux moments passés à rire, à s'embrasser et à faire l'amour avec une passion qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentie, étaient éphémères. Elle était beaucoup trop active, passionnée, pour patienter sagement son retour à la maison et il ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Il s'étira. Chaque muscle de son corps, chaque tendon, chaque ligament étaient douloureux dorénavant. Le poids des années, de sa vie de mâle alpha comme aurait dit sa partenaire, commençait réellement à lui peser sur les épaules. Il sentait chaque partie de son corps tendue comme il ne l'avait ressenti qu'en de rares occasions, souvent précédées d'un voyage en ambulance. Il était clair qu'en ce samedi matin de février, Seeley Booth, agent spécial du FBI, vétéran de l'armée américaine, tireur d'élite mondialement connu, se sentait vieux, particulièrement vieux, horriblement vieux.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où il prit quelques instants pour s'asperger le visage d'eau glacée. Il leva le menton et se regarda dans la glace. Le temps avait fait son œuvre. Il se souvenait d'un temps où les plis de ses yeux n'étaient présents que lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Maintenant, regardant son visage fatigué dans le miroir de la salle de bain, le visage complètement stoïque, les petits plis ne disparaissaient pas. Il soupira. Il semblait être trop jeune pour devenir vieux.

Pourtant, la veille, il n'était pas senti aussi jeune depuis longtemps. L'enquête Harrington avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Bones et lui. Les restes d'un homme avaient été retrouvés au fond d'une grange, enterré sous des ballots de foin depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Il s'était avéré que la pègre avait été impliquée. L'arrestation avait été musclée, des coups de feu avaient été tirés. Encore sous l'adrénaline à la fin de la journée, il avait été prendre un verre avec Bones après coup avant de retourner chez lui pour faire furieusement l'amour à sa petite amie.

Il sourit. Peut-être n'était-il pas si vieux après tout? Peut-être que la tension qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps ce matin-là n'était que le résultat de l'accumulation d'acide lactique dans ses muscles dû à sollicitation à l'excès de ces derniers sans les étirements appropriés après un exercice excessif? Il sourit à nouveau, il semblait que sa partenaire avait un toujours certain effet sur lui après tout.

Il se retourna et retira le T-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama qu'il lançait dans le panier de lessive. Il devait probablement être toujours sous un excès d'adrénaline puisque la vélocité du chandail fit basculer le panier qui fit verser la poubelle qui s'y trouvait tout près. « Oh, merde! » Se dit-il en lui-même. Il n'avait certainement pas envie, ce matin-là, de fouiller dans les déchets et de ramasser les serviettes sanitaires que sa compagne jetait à la poubelle qu'elle ne prenait jamais le temps de vider. Jurant intérieurement, à la fois contre sa bêtise et contre ses muscles endoloris, il s'accroupit et procéda à ramasser les papiers mouchoirs et les autres déchets dispersés sur la céramique froide.

Satisfait de ne pas avoir eu à toucher à quelque chose qu'il préférait garder du côté mystérieux de la femme avec qui il partageait son quotidien, il finissait de ramasser le dernier mouchoir lorsqu'un objet qui s'était glissé sous le panier attira son attention. Le prenant délicatement, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il s'agissait au départ, il comprit rapidement l'implication de ce qu'il avait littéralement entre les mains. À la vue de ce petit bout de plastique, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra drastiquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Retournant le bâton dans ses mains, il ne put s'empêcher de lire le mot _enceinte_ qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

_À suivre_

_

* * *

NA : _Je sais, c'est plutôt court, les prochains chapitres seront plus long. C'était ma première vraie fanfiction de _Bones_, même si j'ai présentement en publication un crossover _Bones/Gilmore girls_. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci!


	2. Trahison

_Titre _: Question de confiance

_Chapitre 1 : _Trahison

_Disclaimers :_ Je ne détiens pas _Bones _: aucun personnage, lieu ou concept; simplement ces péripéties.

* * *

Booth, qui avançait à trop vive allure dans les rues de Washington, ne savait pas où aller. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été voir Bones, mais les choses étaient pour le mieux étranges entre sa partenaire et lui ces dernières semaines. Ce matin-là, en ces circonstances, Bones n'était simplement pas une option. Alors, il roulait, les nerfs en boule et ses jointures endolories s'agrippant au volant blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

Qu'allait-il faire? Il était certainement trop tôt pour eux deux pour avoir un enfant. Il savait pertinemment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y était prêt, spécialement sa copine qui n'avait jamais, dans sa vie demeuré, au même endroit plus longtemps qu'avec lui. C'était peut-être un signe, un signe pour elle et lui qu'il était justement temps de passer à la prochaine étape, de se marier, d'avoir ce bébé et de vivre heureux pour toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps?

Il avait déjà vécu une telle situation auparavant. Lui, un homme perturbé tombant amoureux d'une femme qui tombait enceinte après quelques mois de fréquentation. C'était comme si son histoire avec Rebecca se répétait à nouveau et, avec la perspective du temps, l'expérience n'avait été des plus positives pour lui. Il sentant pourtant que quelque chose était différent. Il était certes plus vieux et, la tension dans sa nuque le lui prouvait à chaque instant, plus mature. Hannah aussi était plus mature, dans sa manière peu commune et excitante de voir le monde. C'était certain, tout pourrait marcher.

Il retourna chez lui, décidé de se donner à Hannah, le bébé et lui la chance qu'il n'avait pas donné à Rebecca lorsqu'elle lui avait refusé sa main. Oui, il allait la demander en mariage ce soir-là, mais si elle refusait, il n'allait certainement pas la quitter pour autant. Il allait se battre pour faire fonctionner les choses, il n'allait certainement pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Après avoir effectué quelques achats, il prépara un repas festif : souper aux chandelles, musique d'ambiance et un minuscule coffret contenant une bague à diamant dans la poche de sa veste, la totale.

Lorsqu'Hannah pénétra dans le vestibule de son appartement, l'odeur alléchante de pâtes lui taquina les narines. Elle soupira. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait appris à connaître un tout nouveau Seeley : un homme attentionné, doux et complètement amoureux d'elle, ce qui était particulièrement rafraichissant connaissant les hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés dans le passé. Croisant du regard ce dernier qui s'affairait attentivement dans la cuisine, elle lui sourit.

« Salut, fit-elle en souriant.

- Hé, salut.

- Waouh! Tout ça pour moi! Quelle chance!

- Tout ça et encore plus! Sourit Booth en la rejoignant dans le vestibule.

- Pas besoin de tout ça pour savoir que je suis heureuse avec toi, Seeley. Toi et seulement toi!

- C'est bien de le savoir, continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Si vous voulez bien mademoiselle? Continua-t-il en lui tirant la chaise.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur, sourit-elle en s'assoyant avant de plonger une louche dans le plat de service. J'ai une faim de loup », s'écria-t-elle. La paire s'affaira à commencer leur repas s'informant mutuellement de leur journée respective. Hannah, qui avait un fin nez pour flairer ce qui ne tournait pas rond, elle était journaliste après tout, leva son regard pour apercevoir Seeley qui la regardait avec une grande attention et un sourire arrogant sur le coin des lèvres.

« Quoi? Il y a question qui ne va pas? J'ai de la sauce sur le visage?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Seeley.

- Je t'aime et je veux qu'on se marie », dit-il.

La surprise l'arrêta nette et la fourchette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tomba dans son assiette dans un son de cloche retentissant.

« Pardon?

- Je veux qu'on se marie.

- Mais… non! Il est trop tôt, on ne se connaît depuis même pas un an! Seeley, je t'aime, mais tu sais comme moi que ni toi ni moi sommes prêts pour le mar…

- Je sais pour le bébé », la coupa-t-il.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'Hannah, dont les battements du cœur pouvaient se faire entendre jusque dans les oreilles de Booth. Elle baissa son regard en ravalant sa salive avant de prendre la serviette qu'elle venait de poser sur ses genoux et de la lancer sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, continua-t-elle en se levant.

- J'ai vu le test de grossesse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Ne joue pas les idiotes avec moi, tu n'es pas douée pour ce jeu. Je sais que tu es enceinte. Il y avait un test de grossesse dans la poubelle dont le résultat était assez clair si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

- Tu fouilles dans les poubelles maintenant?

- Elle a versée.

- Alors le fait que la poubelle ait versé te donne le droit de fouiller dans ma vie privée?

- Hannah, le test de grossesse était par terre, je l'ai ramassé. Je ne savais même ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que je lise « enceinte » sur l'écran. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sache que… oh mon Dieu! Ce n'est pas moi le père!

- Seeley, ne sois pas ridicule! Tu sais que tu es le seul homme dans ma vie. J'ai à peine le temps d'être avec toi, je n'aurais pas le temps d'avoir un amant.

- Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sache que tu es enceinte?

- Seeley…

- Je suis contente que tu soies enceinte! Tu sais que je veux d'autres enfants.

- Seeley, tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

- On pourrait être une famille, le bébé, Parker, toi, moi. On pourrait être une famille, répéta-t-il.

- Seeley… tu sais que je ne suis pas faite pour avoir des enfants. Tu m'as vu avec Parker.

- O. K., tu n'es pas tout-à-fait à l'aise avec les enfants, mais ce sont des trucs qui s'apprennent! Tu es une femme intelligente, je suis certain que tu puisses apprendre à t'occuper d'un enfant.

- Et si je ne veux pas d'enfant, moi, hein? Et si je suis bien comme ça, juste toi et moi!

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on décide. Une fois qu'un bébé entre dans le portrait, on ne peut pas faire comme s'il n'existe pas.

- Et mon boulot… hein? Tu sais que j'adore mon boulot. J'ai déjà fait de grand sacrifice pour toi. J'ai abandonné une carrière en journalisme international pour toi.

- Tu travailles pour la Maison Blanche, que voudrais-tu de plus?

- Mon travail est sur le terrain, dans la jungle, dans le désert, en plein champs de bataille. Pas dans un bureau plat à écouter un homme raconter les mêmes bêtises qui sont écrites de toute façon sur nos dossiers de presse suivi d'une excitante après-midi à écouter Jerry de la comptabilité faire des blagues salaces sur la rouquine de la réception.

- Que veux-tu insinuer?

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Je n'en ai jamais voulu, je n'en voudrai jamais. Accepte-le ».

Il était difficile pour Booth de comprendre la portée et les répercussions que pouvaient avoir cette discussion avec sa petite amie. Son éducation catholique et sa ferveur religieuse lui avaient enseigné que la vie humaine, une fois qu'elle est créée, était sacrée, que personne ne pouvait défaire les plans que Dieu avaient créés pour eux.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas garder l'enfant, notre enfant? Et si j'avais quelque chose à dire là-dedans? Et si moi, je voudrais le garder cet enfant? »

Le regarde de Booth avait changé en quelques secondes de la joie, à désespoir, à la colère. Ne pouvant absorber le durcissement des traits de son amoureux, Hannah se détourna et marcha vite et d'un pas lourd le plus loin possible de lui jusqu'au bout de la pièce, le regard fixé au sol.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir que j'étais enceinte.

- Tu aurais simplement été te faire avorter? Sans même m'en parler? »

Hannah n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Le regard assombri par les larmes qui roulaient dans ses yeux, elle jetait un œil à la fenêtre pour y voir la rue, mouillée par la pluie, dont les reflets des lampadaires scintillaient brillant de millions de petites étincelles, comme pour se moquer d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et les larmes glissèrent sur sa joue.

Il prit à Booth quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver, ce que ça impliquait. C'était comme si elle lui faisait avaler la lame qu'elle venait de lui plonger dans le dos. La regardant, ce soir-là, sentant le poids de sa question sur ses épaules, il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas la femme qu'il croyait. Il passa sa main dans son visage, étendant les larmes qu'il ignorait présentes et prit une grande inspiration.

« Il n'y a plus de bébé, murmura-t-il en levant son regard vers elle qui tournait le sien vers lui.

- Il faut que tu comprennes, Seeley, que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, je n'ai pas un assez grand cœur pour faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour en avoir. »

Cette conversation, il l'avait déjà eue auparavant. Le douloureux souvenir des événements de l'année précédente lui remontaient à l'esprit et il la vit pour ce qu'elle avait été tout ce temps : un pansement contre la douleur que lui avait infligé sa partenaire lorsqu'elle lui avait refusé son affection. La douleur qu'elle lui refaisait vivre cependant ce soir-là était exponentiellement plus importante que le simple refus de Bones. Elle avait tué son enfant, leur enfant, à elle et à lui.

« Je veux que tes choses aient quittées mon appartement lorsque je reviendrai demain matin, chuchota-t-il.

- Seeley, attend, on va parler.

- Parler? Il est trop tard pour ça. Tu aurais justement dû m'en parler avant de tuer mon enfant, dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas furieux jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

- Seeley! » Avait-elle crié avec désespoir, mais la porte était déjà close. Il était parti et plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

NA : C'était mon deuxième chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire du drame alors pardonnez-moi si tout sonne un peu soap-opéra-à-l'eau-de-rose. Brennan apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre c'est promis. _


	3. Refuge

_Titre _: Question de confiance

_Chapitre 2 :_ Refuge

_Disclaimers :_ Je ne détiens pas _Bones _: aucun personnage, lieu ou concept; simplement ces péripéties.

_NA :_ Merci pour les commentaires, ils ont été TRÈS motivants. Tellement motivant que même pas vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ce chapitre était prêt à être envoyé. Merci encore!

Et à **Galle**, ici, malheureusement, il ne neige pas. Toute la semaine, il a fait soleil avec un froid de canard (du genre -10 degrés) ou chaud avec de la pluie. Ce matin, c'est encore pire, il est tombé du verglas : toutes les écoles sont fermées, ce qui me permet de publier ce chapitre.

* * *

Un cognement. _BANG, BANG, BANG! _Un lourd, mais insistant battement. Un rythme régulier, fort, envahissait son appartement alors qu'en cette heure tardive de la soirée, Brennan avait enfin réussi à s'endormir malgré l'anxiété qui lui rongeait les sangs depuis quelques mois. _BANG, BANG, BANG!_ Le martèlement accélérait en un crescendo qui, même si elle avait voulu l'ignorer, s'acharnait contre la porte de son appartement.

Un grognement. Les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux trahissaient ses nuits qui étaient de plus en plus courtes et le poids de son corps meurtri par les années, la torture, les batailles, les balles de fusil, semblait trop lourd pour elle qui était pourtant une petite femme. Voulant effacer, ignorer, le lourd acharnement des jointures, qui devaient à présent être douloureuses, contre la porte de son appartement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva.

Le frappement s'apaisait alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte, comme si la personne de l'autre côté savait qu'elle s'y approchait. Elle s'avança vers l'œil magique, mais n'y vit que du noir. Y laissant sa chaîne accrochée, elle l'entrouvrit pour apercevoir son collègue, partenaire et ami arc-bouté contre le cadre de la porte, le nez dans le pli du bras dont la main était placée au-dessus de la tête, comme s'il s'y était endormi.

« Booth, chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer la porte pour défaire la chaîne. Booth, répéta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- BONES! S'écria-t-il en se redressant maladroitement. Je peux z-entrer? »

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande, mais d'une affirmation alors qu'il passa à côté d'elle pour tituber dans le vestibule de sa partenaire.

« Il y a que'que chose de différent ichi, marmonna-t-il.

- J'ai refait la couleur des murs. Booth, vous êtes saoul?

- Éméché. Z'ai zuste pris un petit verre pour relaxer. Vous savez ce que c'est que de relaxer, Bones?

- Il m'arrive de participer à des activités visant à diminuer l'accumulation de stress dû à une longue journée de travail.

- Bien, et vous savez ce qui aide aussi à relaxer à part des activités qui visent à diminuer l'accumulation de stress dû à une longue journée de travail? De la Téquila! Vous avez de la Téquila, Bones?

- Probablement, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée dans votre état, Booth. Vous me semblez un peu plus qu'éméché.

- Voyons, Bones, ce n'est pas vous de refuser un verre offert par un bon ami. Allons, juste un petit verre avec moi, je vous prie? »

Booth, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu _éméché_, comme il l'affirmait lui-même, restait maître de ses sens et n'hésita pas à sortir son regard charmeur et son sourire arrogant auxquels il savait que Bones ne pouvait résister. Croisant ce regard velouté, embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si elle savait que quelque chose d'une grande importance était arrivé à son ami ce soir-là pour le retrouver ainsi, vacillant dans son appartement, des odeurs fortes d'alcool et de cigarette émanant de ses vêtements, elle se sentait céder davantage à chaque moment où elle voyait l'étincelle dans ses yeux, étincelle qui, autrefois, n'était réservée que pour elle.

« Un verre, et ensuite je vous fais du café.

- Un verre, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, Bones! »

Elle le guida au salon et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y sortir une bouteille de Téquila et d'en verser deux verres. Elle savait qu'elle devait laisser la bouteille dans la cuisine loin de Booth qui n'en était vraisemblablement pas à son premier de la soirée, probablement même pas à son dixième de la soirée. Elle retourna au salon pour retrouver Booth affalé sur le canapé les jambes écartées et la tête reposant sur le dossier du sofa. Elle lui tendit son verre qu'il contempla un instant, probablement en se disant qu'il n'était pas assez plein à son goût.

« On porte un toast? Demanda Brennan.

- Au travail?

- Au travail? Répéta Brennan surprise. Le travail n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment.

- Au travail, la seule raison que nous avons d'être sur Terre. Le travail pour lequel on sacrifie notre vie, nos relations et notre famille.

- Booth, chuchota-t-elle avec empathie en baissant son verre.

- Vous savez, Bones? Lorsqu'on porte un toast, on cogne nos verres ensembles, il en fit la démonstration, et on boit, ou du moins, on trempe nos lèvres dans le liquide qui s'y trouve. Alors, au travail?

- Au travail, elle leva son verre qui entra en contact avec celui de son ami qui en avala le contenu d'une seule gorgée. Booth, que se passe-t-il? Vous n'êtes pas vous-même. Est-ce Hannah?

- Vous savez, Bones? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler d'Hannah en ce moment. Où est la bouteille? Je vais aller faire le plein.

- JE vais faire le plein, insista Brennan en arrachant le verre des mains de son ami pour se rendre à la cuisine avant de revenir avec un verre dilué de Téquila avant de s'assoir à côté de son ami qui resta d'un silence profond et contemplatif de son verre de Tequila pendant un long moment.

- Hannah et moi, on a rompu, finit-il par murmurer.

- J'avais deviné, chuchota Brennan.

- Vous aviez?

- Je suis une des femmes les plus intelligentes de cette ville, Booth. Je suis capable de faire cette simple déduction. Elle vous a quitté pour son boulot?

- En fait… je l'ai quitté ».

Brennan fut surprise d'entendre la confession de Booth. Elle avait vu Booth agir ces derniers mois. Elle l'avait observé attentivement se donner corps et âme à cette femme qui semblait être fait sur mesure pour lui. Elle ne pouvait même s'empêcher de ressentir des brins de jalousie envers elle, sachant qu'elle-même aurait pu être l'objet de toutes ces attentions. Brennan savait que Booth était amoureux d'Hannah ou du moins qu'il l'avait été.

« Je vous vois, Bones. Je sais que vous êtes surprise. J'ai de la difficulté à y croire moi-même.

- Je peux vous demander pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

- Vous savez? J'avais l'intention de la demander en mariage ce soir. Seigneur, j'ai encore la bague dans ma poche, continuait-il en sortant la petite boîte de velours et l'ouvrant pour la laisser voir à Brennan.

- Elle est jolie.

- Je sais. Elle lui ressemble. La pierre n'était pas trop grosse, ainsi elle aurait pu la porter sans danger lorsqu'elle ferait des enquêtes risquées. Tu parles d'un con ».

La surprise pouvait à nouveau se lire sur les traits de Brennan. Elle avait l'habitude du langage parfois cru de son ami, mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler aussi durement contre lui-même.

« Je suppose qu'elle a refusé.

- Elle ne m'a jamais répondu en fait.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.

- Hannah est… », Booth n'arriva pas à sortir les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis qu'il était entré chez son amie. Il dirigea son regard vers le sol, les larmes montant dans ses yeux, inspirant profondément pour prendre le courage de les laisser sortir.

« Hannah est… enceinte.

- Waouh. Enceinte?

- Je devrais plutôt dire était enceinte.

- Était?

- Était, grogna-t-il.

- Elle l'a perdu, elle a fait une fausse couche?

- Non, Bones, dit-il en se levant d'un bon avec le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait, elle ne l'a pas perdu. Elle s'est fait avorter.

- Pardon?

- Vous avez bien compris, cette… il freina un mot qu'il savait qu'il regretterait plus tard. Hannah a décidé, sans me consulter, que son boulot était plus important que notre enfant et l'a tué ».

Brennan avait rarement vu Booth parler avec autant d'animosité contre quelqu'un, spécialement quelqu'un qu'il avait, quelques heures plutôt, eu l'intention de demander en mariage. Son cœur se brisait pour lui. Elle savait combien Booth aimait les enfants, combien il en voulait d'autres et combien les valeurs morales de l'Église catholique lui étaient importantes. Personnellement, elle pouvait comprendre que certaines femmes ne veuillent pas avoir d'enfant, il en avait été le cas d'elle-même, il y a quelques années. Mais avorter un fœtus dont Booth était le père sans lui en parler lui paraissait inconcevable.

Une colère montait en elle, une colère dirigée contre Hannah, pour qui elle avait pourtant beaucoup d'affection. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire quelque chose comme cela? Elle était intelligente, elle devait savoir que Booth ne pourrait supporter l'idée d'avorter son enfant.

Booth qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon, tentant de calmer ses envies de violence qu'il ressentait un instant plus tôt, se résigna et se laissa tomber sur le sofa le regard fixé sur son verre à nouveau vide qu'il dirigea vers son amie.

« Je vais chercher la bouteille », affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ils burent jusqu'à plus soif. Ils burent verre après verre jusqu'à ce que l'alcool commence à leur faire oublier la merde émotionnelle dans laquelle ils avaient les pieds plongés. Ils burent jusqu'à ce que Brennan décide d'arrêter, sachant pertinemment bien que plus d'alcool ne ferait qu'aggraver davantage les choses. Elle continua pourtant à servir son ami qui en redemandait et en redemandait. Il but jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus boire, jusqu'à ce que le sol sous ses pieds se transforme en gélatine.

« Je… je… je _croiiiis, Boooones_, que _z'ai zassez_ bu pour ce soir, marmonna-t-il dans son état d'ébriété avancé. _Ze_ crois que _ze_ vais retourner _cez_ moi, continuait-il en pointant le hall d'entrée et en tentant de se lever.

- Oh non, non, non, non, non! Booth, vous restez ici. Vous êtes beaucoup trop saoul pour sortir.

- Vous savez _Bônzze_, rit Booth en se relaissant tomber sur le canapé définitivement incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, je ne suis _ploblablement_ trop saoul pour quitter ce sofa.

- Je vais vous chercher des couvertures », rit-elle à son tour avant de quitter la pièce pour revenir les bras remplis de couvertures et d'oreillers. Elle s'avança vers cet homme costaud, à la fois si fort et si vulnérable, qui s'était couché sur le divan pendant qu'elle était partie, pour le voir la regarder avec son air à la fois coquin et malicieux, un sourire au coin des lèvres et le regard embrumé par l'alcool. Sans dire mot, elle plaça une couverture sur lui et souleva sa tête pour y poser un oreiller alors que le regard de l'homme ne la quittait pas une seconde.

« Vous auriez fait une bonne maman, Bones.

- J'aime le croire, oui.

- Je sais que vous auriez fait une bonne maman. Mon enfant aurait été chanceux de vous avoir comme maman.

- Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens, Booth.

- Blâmez l'alcool, blagua-t-il alors que le sérieux s'emparait de son visage. Pourquoi aucune des mères de mes enfants ne me veulent comme père, Bones? »

La question avait été posée avec beaucoup trop de sérieux, trop de tristesse, de colère, d'impuissance et de désespoir pour qu'elle réussisse à trouver une réponse à la fois logique et réconfortante à la question. Elle savait que cette question était à la fois une rhétorique et un reproche faite à son endroit, à celui d'Hannah et à celui de Rebecca. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à sortir fut un « Booth », qu'elle avait murmuré avec une voix brisée par l'émotion et l'alcool.

« Pourquoi aucune des femmes de ma vie ne me croient assez bon pour être le père de leur enfant? Hein, Bones? Pourquoi? Pourquoi Rebecca n'a pas voulu que je sois là pour la naissance de Parker? Pourquoi? Et pourquoi Hannah a cru que nos carrières étaient trop importantes pour qu'on partage un bébé ensemble? Hein? Et pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas je sois impliqué lorsque vous aviez décidé que je devais être le père du vôtre? »

Brennan regarda son ami qui laissait maintenant des larmes couler librement sur ses joues alors que son cœur se brisait littéralement pour lui. Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'assoir par terre tout près de lui, lui prenant la main pour lui parler, éprouvant, en cet instant précis, le besoin de sentir une connexion avec lui.

« Je ne voulais pas vous imposer une décision que j'avais prise seule.

- Mais, en décidant d'avoir cet enfant, je décidais aussi d'en prendre la responsabilité, Bones. Je n'aurais pas pu faire semblant qu'il n'était pas de moi.

- Je sais ça, maintenant.

- Je la désirais tellement, Bones, continuait-il avec toute la sobriété possible dans son état, cette petite connexion entre toi et moi. Ce lien indestructible qui lie des parents pour la vie.

- Comme vous avez avec Rebecca.

- Oui, comme j'ai avec Rebecca. Bones, si vous n'aviez pas changé d'idée, auriez-vous accepté que je sois le père de ton enfant? »

Son discours se balançait entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement. Bones le regardait, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle aurait fait à l'époque alors qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui : la profondeur des sentiments que Booth avaient eus pour elle, ceux qu'elle avait pour lui présentement. Elle le regardait la regarder avec passion, désespoir et espérance.

« Je l'ignore, Booth. J'ignore ce que j'aurais fait si vous m'aviez posé la question il y a deux ans.

- Et aujourd'hui? »

Elle baissa son regard. Elle ne pouvait répondre. Elle ne pouvait répondre parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation sensée. Toute sa vie, elle avait tenté d'éviter de sauter aux conclusions sans avoir tous les faits. Elle avait émis des hypothèses seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire et évitait les conjonctions le plus souvent possible.

Lorsqu'elle leva son regard, elle vit celui de Booth posé sur sa bouche et avant même qu'elle ne le sache, ses lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes. Il goûtait l'alcool et les spaghettis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner ce baiser qu'elle aurait tant aimé revivre après être revenue des Moluques, mais pas dans ces circonstances, pas dans cet état de désespoir et de tristesse. Elle brisa le baiser et leva son regard vers celui de Booth.

« Bones, murmura-t-il.

- Pas ce soir, pas pendant que vous êtes saoul, pas pendant que vous vivez votre deuil de votre relation, de votre fœtus, pas pendant que vous n'arrivez pas à marcher droit ou à prendre une décision sensée.

- C'était la décision la plus sensée que j'aie prise depuis longtemps, Bones, continua-t-il en s'avançant à nouveau vers elle, mais elle l'arrêta.

- Non Booth, pas ce soir. On en reparlera lorsque vous aurez dégrisé un peu, d'accord? »

Comme toute réponse, Booth hocha la tête le regard toujours fixé sur elle. Elle se leva, posa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle le regarda s'endormir dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant, et dès qu'elle fut certaine qu'il s'était endormi, elle prit son sac et courut à la porte.

_À suivre_…

_

* * *

NA : Voilà, un autre chapitre mélo-gélatineux! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à visiter mon _crossover_ Bones/Gilmore girls en publication. Merci 8o)_


	4. Réveil

_Titre _: Question de confiance

_Chapitre 3 :_ Réveil

_Disclaimers :_ Je ne détiens pas _Bones _: aucun personnage, lieu ou concept; simplement ces péripéties.

_NA :_ Merci encore pour les commentaires. Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai eue autant de commentaire pour un chapitre de fanfiction.

* * *

Lorsque Booth enfourna la clé dans la serrure de sa porte tôt ce matin-là, il comprit immédiatement que la matinée ne serait pas des plus faciles. C'étant réveillé confus et désorienté sur le canapé de sa partenaire, il avait fait un petit tour à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau froide au visage. Ses tempes avaient envie d'exploser. Il avait fermé les yeux un instant pour reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il sentait son pouls battre avec force dans sa tête un rythme à la fois régulier et intenable. Il avait pris une grande inspiration, s'était regardé dans la glace un court instant, sa gueule de bois pouvait se lire sur tous ses traits, et avait quitté la salle de bain pour écrire un petit mot à son amie avant de partir pour retourner chez lui.

La poignée froide de la porte dans la paume de sa main, il y craqua une ouverture et à peine son nez eut pénétré son appartement qu'un parfum qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille l'envahit. Il dût admettre ce qu'il craignait le plus. Cette odeur, ce mélange d'ambition et d'adrénaline, devenait odieux à ses narines. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. À ses pieds, les bagages de son ex se moquaient de lui. Booth leva son regard et la vit, assise sur le canapé, avec sa droiture habituelle, l'attendant patiemment.

« Je croyais que j'avais été clair hier lorsque je t'avais demandé de ne plus être là ce matin.

- Seeley. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il-te-plaît.

- Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer? Tu étais enceinte et tu t'es fait avorter sans compter bon m'en parler. J'ai tout compris! Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie, continuait-il avec un peu d'animosité, mais j'ai assez de jugement pour comprendre que tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour en discuter avant de faire l'irréparable.

- Seeley, s'il-te-plait! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je voulais simplement que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient.

- Mais, tu m'as fait du mal! Gueulait-il. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance, tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Et tu m'aurais écouté? Tu aurais compris que je ne pouvais pas avoir ce bébé, que c'était plus fort que moi? Tu n'aurais jamais dû apprendre que j'étais enceinte!

- Alors, dit-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle, si je ne le devais pas le savoir, pourquoi as-tu laissé le test de grossesse dans la poubelle? »

Hannah ne répondit pas. La bouche ouverte, pendante, elle regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait, la larme à l'œil sans savoir quoi dire.

« Exactement, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux colériques et les traits agressifs, avant de se retourner vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Seeley!

- Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à avoir cette conversation, Hannah. Je vais me changer puis je vais aller au boulot. Toi, reste ici tant que tu veux, mais tant que TU seras ici, moi je serai ailleurs », dit-il avant de passer devant elle pour se rendre à sa chambre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ressortit pour voir qu'elle était maintenant debout dans le salon à l'attendre, probablement pour terminer la conversation qu'il n'avait définitivement pas l'intention de finir, qu'il reprit la parole. « Quoi? » Entendit-il sa propre voix cracher.

Hannah prit une grande inspiration

« Si je n'étais pas tombé enceinte, tu crois que ça aurait marché entre toi et moi?

- Comment je pourrais savoir? Tu n'es vraisemblablement pas la femme que je croyais connaître.

- Seeley, chuchota-t-elle, blessée.

- Il faut croire que nous n'étions simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre, finit-il passant à nouveau à côté d'elle pour se retrouver dans l'ouverture de la porte. Verrouille la porte en sortant, glisse ta clé sur la porte lorsque tu partiras ».

Sur ces paroles dites sans ton si ce n'est qu'un peu de ressentiment, il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit.

* * *

Il n'était évidemment pas cartésien de croire que les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur étaient trop bruyantes pour son confort. Le volume ne pouvait être plus fort qu'à l'habituel. Appuyer sur une touche provoquait le même nombre de décibel en dépit de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré la veille. Pourtant, alors que ces doigts y tapaient quelques mots incohérents, Brennan avait la ferme impression qu'un marteau-piqueur fonctionnait à plein régime dans son bureau. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa le front. Elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle gueule de bois depuis des années.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, ma chérie! »

Était entrée dans son bureau son amie Angela avec toute sa joie, sa bonne humeur et son pétillement de femme enceinte. Grognant, Brennan prit une courte inspiration par les narines avant d'ouvrir un œil puis deux yeux pour apercevoir son amie souriante à ses côtés.

« T'as une bonne raison d'être là, Angela? »

Elle savait qu'elle manquait de tact; les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort. Malgré l'impolitesse de son amie et patronne, Angela sourit.

« Et cette bonne humeur est dû à?

- Un mal de tête.

- Gueule de bois?

- Précisément, soupira Brennan qui reçut à nouveau un sourire sympathique de son amie.

- Eh bien, puisque je suis enceinte, que j'ai une horrible envie et que je suis d'une excellente humeur, je vais te pardonner de ne pas m'avoir appelé avant de faire la fête et je vais te laisser tranquille.

- Crois-moi ce n'était pas la fête!

- Oh! Ça sonne juteux! Prépare-toi à un interrogatoire en règle lorsque ton mal de tête sera disparue, ma chérie.

- Ange!

- C'est beau, c'est beau! Je te laisse tranquille!

- Merci, Ange! »

Brennan tenta un sourire maladroit à son amie qui sortit de la pièce ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la situation particulièrement amusante. Les matins de gueule de bois de Brennan était souvent précédés d'une soirée particulièrement mouvementée. Se dirigeant vers les toilettes du labo, un sourire aux lèvres, elle croisa Booth qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de son amie, un plateau contenant deux cafés dans une main et un dossier dans l'autre.

« Bonjour, agent Booth, dit-elle d'un ton particulièrement jovial.

- Ange, êtes-vous obligé de parler si fort? Demanda-t-il avec irritation. Je suis juste à côté de vous!

- Grognon! Quelqu'un a une gueule de bois qui s'agence bien avec celle de sa partenaire on dirait », rit-elle alors que Booth, préférant ne pas répondre, garda silence et continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Bones où il cogna trois petits coups contre le cadre de porte.

« Eh, Bones? »

Brennan, qui s'était affairé à continuer sa paperasse après le départ d'Angela, leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son partenaire avec malaise et appréhension. Ravalant sa salive, elle tenta de retrouver son air de froideur intellectuelle qui la caricaturait. Elle avait anticipé cette conversation avec Booth et ne savait toujours pas comment elle pouvait se terminer.

« Bonjour Booth, dit-elle avec embarras.

- Je vous, commença-t-il avec malaise, je vous ai apporté un café. Je me suis dit que c'était la moindre des choses après vous avoir filé la gueule de bois.

- Vous ne m'avez pas donné la gueule de bois, Booth. J'étais plus que volontaire pour boire tous ses verres. Si je me rappelle bien, j'étais même celle qui les servait. JE devrais donc être celle qui vous apporte un café ce matin.

- Ouais, bien, je me sentais tout de même mal d'avoir gâché votre soirée, alors… dit-il en plaçant la tasse sur son bureau.

- Merci. Vous étiez parti lorsque je me suis levée.

- Ouais, euhm… j'avais des affaires à régler.

- Je comprends, dit-elle avant de pointer le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Des documents pour moi?

- Ouais, euhm… c'est une copie du dossier Harrington, affirma-t-il en ouvrant le dossier pour y jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai cru qu'en partageant nos notes…

- Ouais. Bonne idée. Euhm… Booth?

- Mm? Dit-il alors que son attention était pratiquement toute placée sur son dossier.

- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait parler d'hier soir?

- Quoi de plus à parler? Je me suis saoulé, vous m'avez accompagné. Qu'en dire de plus?

- Vous ne voulez pas parler de ce qui s'est passé avant d'aller se coucher? »

Sa tête se leva d'un bond du dossier et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant d'aller me coucher? »

Il avait posé cette question avec inquiétude et appréhension. Avec le trémolo dans sa voix, même Brennan pouvait savoir qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il avait posé la question. Ne se rappelait-il pas de sa crise de larmes, de son questionnement… du baiser? Elle se trouva bête soudainement; elle aurait dû penser à une amnésie éthylique. Avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait engouffré la veille, il était étonnant qu'il n'y soit pas tombé dans le coma.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait avant d'aller me coucher? Bones, ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ou qui vous a blessé? »

Il s'était avancé vers elle. Son regard intense laissait transparaître sa grande inquiétude. Croisant son regard, Brennan ne savait que faire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir, mais elle savait que Booth n'avait pas été lui-même la veille. En baissant les yeux, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant : elle mentit.

« Oh! Ce n'est rien, vous n'avez que révélé certains détails sur votre vie sexuelle que, je crois, vous aurez préféré garder pour vous-mêmes ».

Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Booth s'écarquiller de surprise et de gêne et le cramoisi monter à ses joues, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

« Quel détail?

- Ah ça non, je ne vous dirai rien, Booth. Mais qui aurait cru? Venant d'un puritain comme vous! »

Elle le taquinait vraiment, sa réaction à son affirmation lui avait été trop drôle pour arrêter de jouer le jeu.

« Quel détail, Bones? Je suis sérieux!

- Non, vous ne saurez rien. De toute manière, à voir votre réaction, vous savez exactement de quoi je parle! »

Elle-même ne savait évidemment pas de quoi elle parlait, malgré la curiosité qui la rongeait à cet instant précis.

Elle devait cependant s'avouer que, malgré la légère déception qu'elle avait initialement ressentie, elle se sentait soulagé. Le poids de la situation de la veille et les répercussions qu'auraient pu avoir cette soirée sur leur relation l'angoissaient au plus haut point. Brennan ne se considérait évidemment pas comme une experte des relations humaines, mais elle en savait assez pour comprendre qu'une relation commencée sur ce genre de base ne pouvait continuer. Elle savait aussi que Booth ne pourrait endurer perdre deux des femmes les plus importantes dans sa vie en une aussi courte période.

« Vous avez prévu faire quelque chose ce week-end? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Par curiosité. Vous m'avez toujours dit que le week-end était fait pour relaxer et non être enfermé dans un labo. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles enquêtes, je suppose que vous allez prendre congé ce week-end.

- Oh! J'avais pensé amener Parker dans le coin de Philly, peut-être aller voir Pops, assister à un match des Flyers, voir des trucs historiques et éducatifs.

- C'est un bon plan!

- Je crois. Avec… euhm…la rupt… les… récents événements, j'ai besoin de me rapprocher de Parker. Partir en week-end tous les deux, faire des trucs de gars.

- Ce sera bon pour vous deux.

- Ouais… termina-t-il alors que son regard se leva sur Bones qui semblait mal-à-l'aise à cet instant précis. Bones, ça va?

- Croyez-vous qu'à votre retour… on pourrait … se voir tous les deux?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- J'ai … euhm… je crois… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… à vous euhm… montrer. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va?

- Certaine, alors lundi, après le boulot?

- O. K., oui, bien sûr. Lundi, après le boulot. On se rejoint au _Royal dinner?_

- Et si vous veniez me rejoindre ici. Ce sera plus simple.

- D'accord, lundi, votre bureau. C'est un rendez-vous ».

Il avait dit ces dernières paroles avec précaution ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Bones venait-elle de l'inviter à un… rancart?

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

NA : _C'était un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire et tenter d'y mettre un brin d'humour. Il est beaucoup moins gélatineux que les autres, mais était nécessaire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	5. Petit ange

_Titre _: Question de confiance

_Chapitre 4 :_ Petit ange

_Disclaimers :_ Je ne détiens pas _Bones _: aucun personnage, lieu ou concept; simplement ces péripéties.

_NA :_ Désolée pour le délai, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à commencer ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

On avait souvent dit à Booth que, parfois, prendre quelques jours de congé permettait de s'éclairer l'esprit, de voir les choses plus clairement. Il avait même donné ce conseil précis à sa partenaire lorsqu'elle avait commencé à avoir les bleus du boulot l'année précédente. Cependant, cette fois-ci, son week-end à Philadelphie avec Parker, malgré tout le bien qu'il lui avait apporté, ne l'avait que confus davantage. Visitant des lieux historiques, la maison de son enfance et voir son grand-père avec son fils lui avait rappelé à quel point il aurait aimé partager ces vacances avec une famille entière. Autant il aimait son fils, autant quelque chose lui manquait.

C'était dans ce léger état d'anxiété qu'il se tenait dans sa chambre, torse nu, se demandant quoi diable il allait porter pour rencontrer Bones.

Bones. Était-il prêt pour avoir un rancart avec Bones? Était-ce même un rancart? Il n'y avait évidemment rien eu de romantique dans son invitation, mais Bones avait-elle déjà été un tant soit peu romantique?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux pour effacer la fatigue qui l'envahissait. La dernière semaine avait été pour le moins drainante et fixant l'éventail de vêtements, chemises, T-shirts et gilets qu'il y avait sur le lit faisait monter son anxiété d'un cran.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais? Demanda une petite voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je réfléchis, répondit Booth à son fils alors que son regard ne quittait pas la pile de vêtement sur son lit.

- Tu cherches quoi porter pour ton rancart avec Bones? »

Surpris, Booth leva les yeux et les posa sur son fils se demandant comment diable il avait pu en arriver à cette conclusion.

« Comment sais-tu que je sors avec Bones?

- Tu l'as mentionné à pops.

- Ce n'est pas un rancart, tu sais. Elle a simplement dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à me montrer.

- Et si ce n'est pas un rancart, pourquoi cherches-tu quoi mettre?

- Je ne cherche pas quoi mettre, dit-il en prenant le premier T-Shirt qui lui tombait sous la main avant de le mettre. Tu vois? Je ne faisais que réfléchir à propos du boulot.

- Ok, dit le petit garçon satisfait de la réponse de son père en entrant dans la pièce pour s'assoir sur le lit. J'ai eu du plaisir ce week-end.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- Vraiment? Tu avais l'air triste parfois. Est-ce que c'est parce que Hannah et toi avez rompu?

- Oui et non, soupira Booth clairement mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de parler de sa vie sentimentale avec son fils. C'est compliqué.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, je vais comprendre. Bones dit toujours que je suis un jeune homme d'une grande intelligence!

- Elle dit ça, hein? Sourit-il en regardant son fils. Je ne suis pas triste parce que j'ai quitté Hannah, je suis triste pour les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté Hannah.

- Quelles raisons?

- Tu n'en sauras pas plus avant que tu puisses te laisser pousser une barbe. Va préparer tes affaires, maintenant, ta mère vient te chercher dans dix minutes ».

Sans dire un mot, sachant pertinemment bien que son père n'était pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit, Parker sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à sa chambre. Booth l'observa sortir, l'air inquiet et angoissé. Ce n'était certainement pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec son fils. Pourtant, une partie de lui voulait savoir comment Parker aurait réagi au fait d'avoir un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur.

Au moment, où il se levait pour aller rejoindre son fils, son téléphone vibra. Il regarda l'écran, un message texte lui avait été envoyé.

'_Rejoignez-moi à l'endroit où nous sommes allés après l'enquête d'Andy et de Ripley_. _19h - Bones_'

**

* * *

**

Assis dans le coffre arrière de son VUS, Booth attendait avec très peu de patience l'arrivée de Bones qui avait déjà quinze minutes de retard. Café à la main, jouant nerveusement avec le couvercle de plastique de sa tasse à emporter, il regardait à tous les deux secondes le seul chemin qui menait jusqu'à lui, volant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à l'endroit où ils avaient enterré le chien que Bones aurait tant voulu adopter quelques années auparavant.

Soupirant, cherchant à diminuer son angoisse, il plaça sa tasse à ses côtés et se leva pour faire les cent pas. Mais que faisait-elle? Comme pour répondre à sa question, il entendit le son d'une voiture de luxe, certainement celle de Bones, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il se retourna vers elle et sentit tout son corps se contracter. Il n'avait pas senti une telle sensation depuis près d'un an et se sentait un peu coupable de retourner à ses vieux sentiments si peu de temps après les avoir si fortement niés.

Bones sortit de sa voiture habillée des pieds à la tête comme si elle allait sur une scène de crime. Elle portait ses habituelles bottes en caoutchouc et ses cheveux étaient attachés derrière sa tête. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sortit un sourire sympathique.

« On a une enquête, Bones? Demanda-t-il un peu intrigué.

- Quoi? Non! Sauf si vous venez d'avoir un appel. Vous êtes habituellement celui qui m'appelle lorsqu'il y a une enquête.

- Oui, mais vous êtes habillée…

- Quoi? Ce que je porte ne va pas?

- Pas pour un rancart!

- Un rancart? Quel rancart?

- Oh! »

Booth se sentait idiot soudainement; dans sa hâte d'arriver à cette rencontre, il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un rancart. En ravalant sa salive, il regarda ses chaussures un instant, retrouvant tranquillement son calme.

« Quelqu'un a un rancart?

- Non, personne, personne. C'est juste… vous… euh… les vacances…

- Oh oui? Et vos vacances? Avez-vous eu du plaisir avec Parker à Philadelphie?

- C'était bien! On a été voir la _Liberty Bell_, les _Flyers_ et Pops…

- C'est bien.

- Ouais… continua-t-il un peu songeur, c'était bien.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Booth?

- C'est mal de ne pas avoir apprécié ces vacances comme j'aurais dû? Je veux dire, Parker était génial, mais...

- Hannah vous manquait, disait-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait.

- Non! Pas Hannah! Bien, pas vraiment Hannah, plus sa présence…

- La présence d'Hannah vous manquait, mais pas Hannah? Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Je veux dire… il soupira, cette conversation allait vraiment à un drôle d'endroit, il me manquait d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi, vous savez, pour partager ces moments avec Parker.

- Je peux comprendre que vous vous sentiez seul. Vous venez de perdre votre petite amie et votre fœtus.

- Pouvez-vous arrêter de me rappeler cela?

- Mais si je ne peux pas vous rappeler cela, que faisons-nous ici?

- Ce que nous faisions ici, demanda Booth confus, n'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à me montrer… continuait-il avant de comprendre. Oh!

- Ouais… dit Brennan, un peu embarrassée.

- Vous vouliez me montrer quelque chose par rapport au bébé », affirmait-il.

**

* * *

**

_**Quelques jours plus tôt**_

_Elle était furieuse. Avec toute la sobriété qu'elle avait après la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre, elle tourna la poignée de la porte et entra avec fureur dans l'appartement. Elle traversa en trois pas, le corridor menant à la chambre de Booth et y pénétra. _

_« Comment avez-vous pu?_

_- Tempérance. _

_- Comment avez-vous pu lui faire cela? Je croyais que vous l'aimiez! _

_- Je l'aimais… je l'aime, se reprit-elle. _

_- Si vous l'aimez, comment avez-vous pu lui faire quelque chose comme tuer son enfant?_

_- Je n'ai pas tué son enfant, j'ai fait avorter une grossesse non-désirée. Vous pouvez comprendre, vous êtes une femme de carrière. Vous ne voulez pas d'enfants. _

_- Si je veux des enfants ou non ne vous regarde pas. _

_- Mais vous pouvez comprendre. _

_- Je peux comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas d'enfants, mais je ne peux pas comprendre comment vous avez pu croire que de un, Booth ne s'en apercevrait jamais, il est un des hommes les plus perspicaces que j'ai rencontrés, et que deux, il vous pardonnerait. _

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, disait défensivement Hannah dont l'irritation était évidente. _

_- Ça me regarde parce que j'ai un Booth sur le bord du coma éthylique endormi sur le canapé de mon salon se demandant pourquoi aucune femme ne veut être la mère de ses enfants! _

_- Oh merde!_

_- Ouais, vous saviez qu'il n'a, en fait, aucun droit concernant Parker? Que l'arrangement qu'il a avec Rebecca n'ait qu'oral, qu'il n'a rien sur papier et que ça le tue? _

_- Je… je… _

_- Et vous saviez qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de le voir naître? Qu'à chaque fois que Parker appelle pour discuter de quelque chose de spécial, son cœur se brise? Il a tellement manqué de la vie de son fils et il n'aura jamais la chance de voir celui que vous lui auriez donné. _

_- Ce n'était pas encore un bébé!_

_- Vrai, ce n'était qu'un fœtus, mais vous savez que Booth ne voit pas les choses comme cela. Vous savez à quel point la vie est sacrée pour lui et sa spiritualité. _

_- Ok, ok. Voilà, c'est dit, je suis horrible. Je suis une horrible copine, je suis une horrible femme et par-dessus tout, je suis une horrible mère! Disait Hannah en vidant ses tiroirs avec fureur. Mais vous voyez, je pars. Je pars et je ne reviendrai probablement jamais parce que Seeley me déteste et me détestera probablement pour toujours. Vous devez être contente!_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous tentez d'insinuer? _

_- Rien, rien, continuait-elle avec animosité. Vous savez, je vous aimais bien, Tempérance, vraiment. Vous êtes gentille, intelligente, généreuse, vous êtes une amie géniale! Seeley est chanceux de vous avoir… dans tous les sens du terme, dit-elle en prenant son bagage et se dirigeant vers la porte. _

_- Attendez. _

_- Quoi maintenant? _

_- Vous allez signer ceci, dit-elle en pigeant dans son sac pour sortir un document._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_- Est-ce important?_

_- Si vous voulez me faire signer un genre de document légal, évidemment que c'est important!_

_- Lisez par vous-même »._

_Tempérance passa le document à Hannah qui en commença la lecture immédiatement. Il ne lui prit pas cinq secondes pour comprendre la nature du document qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle leva son regard, croisa celui de Tempérance, les larmes montant à ces yeux. _

_« Vous lui devez au moins cela », dit Tempérance en lui tendant un crayon._

_Hannah ne perdit pas une seconde, signa le document et le tendit à l'autre femme qui le plaça dans son sac. Sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire, elle tourna les talons, laissa Hannah derrière elle. _

_« N'y voyez pas un manque de respect, mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de continuer cette conversation ou même de vous voir. En fait, je n'aurai probablement plus jamais envie de vous parler. Ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable. Merci pour le document ». _

_Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. _

**

* * *

**

« Vous vouliez me montrer quelque chose par rapport au bébé », affirmait-il.

Brennan hocha oui de la tête, elle se redirigea vers son véhicule. Elle ouvrit le coffre arrière et en sortit un petit coffret recouvert d'un morceau de tissu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Voyez par vous-même », dit Bones en lui tendant le coffret.

Il prit le coffret et fut surpris par son poids. Il s'agissait certainement d'un objet en bois massif; ses connaissances en menuiserie lui chuchotaient du cerisier. Il retira l'étoffe et ce qu'il vit le chahuta de la tête au pied. Il sentit son cœur accélérer, ses mains s'humidifier et des larmes monter à ses yeux. Il laissa échapper un doux « Bones », cru, étranglé, criant d'émotion. À la vue de la petite boîte, décorée avec goût, avec soin, vraisemblablement pas par Bones, sur laquelle il pouvait lire _Bébé Booth_, son cœur se brisa littéralement.

« J'ignore si j'ai bien fait, Booth. Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir. Est-ce bien? Êtes-vous en colère? On peut tout oublier et…

- Non, Bones. C'est … il ravala sa salive, c'est adorable, dit-il alors que ses doigts traçaient le lettrage. Mais comment?

- Je suis une anthropologue judiciaire. J'ai la documentation nécessaire pour réquisitionner tous les, excusez le terme, _déchets biologiques_ dont j'ai besoin. J'ai pensé que vous… vous… aimeriez lui donner des funérailles appropriées. Auriez-vous préféré avoir une cérémonie religieuse, l'enterrer dans un véritable cimetière?

- Non, Bones, c'est parfait ici. La rivière, la nature, c'est magnifique ».

Sans dire un mot de plus, Brennan caressa le bras de Booth dont le regard n'avait pas quitté la petite boîte de bois contenant les restes de son fœtus. Après une dernière étreinte, elle se sépara de lui, se dirigeant vers son véhicule.

« Bones?

- Oui, Booth?

- Merci », lui dit-il avec sincérité. Lui souriant, elle se retourna vers sa voiture où elle sortit deux pelles du coffre arrière. En silence, ils prirent chacun une pelle et creusèrent un trou à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué avant d'y placer le coffret et de l'enterrer.

« Voudriez-vous dire quelque chose? Une prière?

- VOUS me suggérez de dire une prière? Demanda Booth, complètement pris de court.

- Personnellement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, mais je sais qu'avec votre superstition…

- Religion, interjeta-t-il.

- … que dans votre religion, lorsqu'on enterre un être cher, on prie pour lui et on vient lui parler de temps à autre.

- Vous m'étonnerez toujours, Bones!

- Alors?

- Alors, je suppose… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Ça aurait été une fille, dit Bones soudainement.

- Une fille? Demanda Booth.

- Encore une fois, je ne savais pas si vous vouliez le savoir, mais l'ADN montrait que ça aurait été une fille.

- Waouh.

- Je sais.

- Donc, une fille, commença-t-il. Ma fille. J'aurais tellement aimé te voir, ma fille, te connaître, être là lorsque tu serais venue au monde, lorsque tu aurais fait tes premiers pas, lorsque tu serais entrée à l'école, lorsque tu aurais terminé le secondaire. J'aurais tellement aimé te protéger comme mon petit trésor, effrayer ton premier amoureux, descendre la grande allée à ton bras. J'aurais voulu t'embrasser sur la joue lorsque tu m'aurais donné un dessin que tu m'aurais fait, peu importe combien horrible il était. Je t'aurais aimé, mon petit trésor; je t'aurais tellement aimé.

C'est tellement injuste que tu n'aies jamais vu voir le monde dans lequel tu aurais vécu. Malgré les tragédies, les drames, la bêtise humaine, ta vie aurait valu la peine d'être vécue. J'aurais aimé que tu me connaisses, ta mère, Parker, Pop's… dit-il avant de prendre une petite pause, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Bones, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Max. J'aurais aimé te voir faire exploser du soda avec des boules de menthe et te faire maquiller avec des crayons qui ne s'effacent pas. Je t'aurais tellement aimé, mon trésor… mon petit ange. Tu seras toujours mon petit ange ».

Il stoppa, l'émotion s'emparant du peu de voix qu'il lui restait. Bones aurait aimé lui dire que les anges n'existaient pas, que ce qui était dans la boîte n'était pas vivant, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Mais au lieu de dire quelque chose qui l'aurait choqué, elle s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de son torse, collant sa joue contre son épaule. Elle ignorait si c'était délibéré, mais Booth enroula son bras autour de son épaule et colla sa propre joue contre la tête de Bones avant d'y laisser un gentil baiser sur la tempe.

« Merci Bones ».

_À suivre. _

_

* * *

NA_: _Voilà, je suis de retour avec une piscine entière de miellosité! __Il ne reste qu'un chapitre à publier. En espérant que l'épisode de jeudi ne me déprimera pas trop!  
_


	6. Épilogue

_Titre _: Question de confiance

_Chapitre 5 : _Épilogue

_Disclaimers :_ Je ne détiens pas _Bones _: aucun personnage, lieu ou concept; simplement ces péripéties.

_NA :_ Merci pour tous les bons commentaires. J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfiction.

_**

* * *

Plusieurs mois plus tard**_

« Examen et analyse des restes de Jane Doe 3839 par le docteur Tempérance Brennan de l'institut Jefferson. Le rapport d'entrée stipule que le corps a été retrouvé près de la côte de l'Atlantique après l'Ouragan Jeanne en 2004 à l'état squelettique. Les ossements trouvés auraient été enterrés il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années près de la côte. Les stagiaires de l'institut ont découvert qu'ils dataient d'environ un siècle.

Début l'examen préliminaire. L'os pelvien démontre qu'il s'agit du corps d'une femme ayant eu plusieurs enfants. La dentition, malgré sa pauvre qualité – ce qui pourrait indiquer que la femme ait été démunie – démontre qu'elle avait entre 20 et 25 ans, ses dents de sagesse n'étant pas complètement poussée. L'os fémoral… »

Elle s'arrêta net. Des bras se glissèrent à sa taille et elle sentit des lèvres se coller contre sa nuque suçant légèrement la peau sensible qui s'y trouvait avant de sentir son oreille se faire mordiller. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, puis un gémissement.

« C'est contre la règle, cela, chuchota-t-elle avec le peu de conviction qu'elle avait. Vous trichez.

- Regarde cette superbe Rolex qu'est la tienne, Bones. Tu verras que je suis totalement dans les règles ».

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre avant de laisser aller sa tête vers l'arrière. Les lèvres attaquaient maintenant l'angle de sa mâchoire.

« Tu vois, 19h03! Complètement réglo!

- Mais j'ai… trav… je… dois… mhmm… avancer…

- Laisse tomber le boulot pour le week-end, Bones. Tout le monde nous attends au _Founding Father's_… annonçait-il en continuant son assaut.

- Si tu continues comme cela, Booth, nous ne nous rendrons jamais au resto.

- Ça! Ce serait contre la règle. Pas de sexe au bureau, tu te souviens. Malgré que…

- On s'était juré qu'on ne recommencerait plus! Il y a des caméras partout! Oh, juste là, Booth!

- On y va au resto, maintenant? Demanda-t-il en stoppant net.

- Booth!

- Allons, Bones, tout le monde nous attend. Même Angela est là! Tu ne vas quand même pas manquer une sortie d'Angela sans le bébé, non?

- Mais, les restes…

- Jane Doe devra attendre lundi. Elle attend déjà depuis un siècle, elle peut bien attendre quelques jours de plus. Va chercher ton manteau, je t'attends! »

_**

* * *

Quelques semaines après l'enterrement de bébé Booth. **_

_Un an déjà. Un an déjà, mais ô combien de péripéties. Il y a un an exactement, à cette heure précise, il serrait ma main dans la sienne et j'avais eu la drôle et injuste envie de l'embrasser. Drôle parce qu'en dépit du fait que j'aie toujours trouvé sa structure faciale intéressante et que nous nous soyons embrassés quelques fois déjà, je n'avais jamais sentie une aussi forte attirance envers lui. Ma tête me disait va-t-en, fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais une autre partie de moi-même, mon cœur probablement, et aussi irrationnel soit cette idée, m'ordonnait de l'embrasser, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de quitter l'armée pour moi. _

_Avec le recul que j'ai aujourd'hui, je sais que j'aurais dû l'embrasser, suivre mon cœur comme il m'aurait dit. Il m'aurait attendu. Il aurait probablement sauvé Hannah en Afghanistan, mais ne l'aurait laissé le remercier en lui donnant des faveurs sexuelles. Elle ne l'aurait pas suivi en Amérique et ne lui aurait pas brisé le cœur… ou le mien par la même occasion. _

_Il y a un an aujourd'hui, à cette heure exacte, nous nous étions promis une chose : peu importe ce qui arriverait dans nos vies, nous nous rejoindrions ici, près de la fontaine du mail. Je suis ici, mais il ne l'est pas. _

_Respirant tranquillement, laissant l'air frais d'un matin de mai entrer, puis sortir de mes narines, technique enseignée je-ne-sais-plus pourquoi par Sweets, je tentais de me calmer, de me rassurer. Il ne se souvenait probablement même plus de la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. _

_Je me levai et pris les deux tasses de café que j'avais laissée attendre à mes côtés pour me diriger vers ma voiture, mes yeux ne quittant jamais le sol. _

_Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que j'en entendis derrière moi. Je stoppai, espérant momentanément que la personne derrière moi soit lui, qu'il soit venu, qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié. Je me retournai et ne pus empêcher la déception envahir mon corps lorsque je vis qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un éboueur venu vider la poubelle qui se tenait là. _

_« Bones? » entendis-je. Je sentis l'excitation monter en moi, l'endorphine prendre d'assaut mes veines et mes artères. Merde, tout mon système sanguin s'engourdissait à l'ouïe de ce mot, ce surnom qui m'avait tant choqué lorsque nous avions commencé à travailler ensemble, ce surnom qui sonnait si doux à mes oreilles désormais. _

_Je me retournai et le vis. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, les mains dans les poches, dans son habituel veston-cravate et sa boucle de ceinture '_Cocky'_. Il me souriait d'un sourire timide, un peu arrogant que je savais qu'il me réservait. M'approchant de lui, je sentais la température de mon corps monter et mes mains devenir humides. _

_« Je croyais que vous aviez oublié. _

_- Comment vous oubliez, Bones? Nous nous étions promis…_

_- Qui sait? Vous aviez peut-être oublié avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Hannah, la grossesse, les enquêtes… _

_- Moi qui vous ai négligé pendant presque cinq mois? _

_- Vous étiez occupé. _

_- Je n'étais pas occupé, Bones. Je tentais de me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin de vous. _

_- Vous avez réussi?_

_- J'ai lamentablement échoué, Bones. Tout ceci, toute cette mascarade avec Hannah, tout cet évitement, ne m'a rendu que plus malheureux. Aussi étrange cela soit-il, j'ai besoin de vous. Chaque cellule de mon corps a besoin de vous. Ne tentez pas de me dire le contraire avec votre charabia scientifique. Je sais que c'est vrai. _

_- Booth, je vous l'ai dit l'an dernier, je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'avoir le cœur assez grand pour vous, pour le vôtre. _

_- Vous plaisantez, Bones? Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi? Pour le bébé? Comment pouvez-vous croire que vous n'ayez pas le cœur assez grand? S'il y en a un qui n'a pas le cœur assez grand c'est moi. Je vous ai dit que je voulais être avec vous pour les cinquante prochaines années et au premier signe de défaite, je m'enfuis en Afghanistan pour revenir avec la première fille venue. S'il y en a un des deux qui ne mérite pas l'autre, ici, Bones, c'est moi. _

_- Booth », chuchotais-je en m'avançant vers lui. Mon cœur battait la chamade, des larmes montaient à mes yeux. J'avançai ma main vers son visage, mais il ne se laissa pas toucher._

_« Laissez-moi finir, Bones. L'an dernier, j'ai fait tout de travers. J'ai oublié de vous dire la chose la plus importante : je vous aime, Bones. Je t'aime et pas seulement comme une bonne collègue. Je suis amoureux de toi. _

_- Booth, murmurais-je espérant pouvoir sortir quelques mots de la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. _

_- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, continuait-il alors que le revers de sa main caressait ma joue. _

_- Je sais que l'amour n'est qu'une sécrétion d'hormones dans le cerveau, Booth. Mais aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître, je crois que je suis amoureuse de vous aussi, Seeley. _

_- Tempérance_ ».

_Je ne l'avais qu'à peine entendu prononcer mon nom tellement il l'a dit doucement. Prenant mon visage dans sa main, il l'avança vers lui et posa sur mes lèvres notre premier baiser. _

_Évidemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de notre premier baiser. Nous nous étions même embrassé plus d'une fois à ce moment-là, mais ce baiser précis était le premier baiser qui était réciproque, il s'agissait de notre premier véritable baiser d'amour. _

_Il ne nous avait pas pris beaucoup de temps après ce doux baiser que nous nous en échangeâmes de plus passionnés. Pas même une heure plus tard, nous étions enroulés dans mes draps dans mon appartement savourant ce qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurait osé avouer avoir autant souhaité. _

**

* * *

**

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour prendre les choses au jour le jour et s'étaient établi des règles claires. Entre 8h et 17h les jours de semaine, 19h si Brennan était coincée au bureau, ils étaient l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan. Ils se vouvoieraient, éviteraient les contacts physiques ou les sujets personnels. Le FBI gardait un œil intrigué sur l'évolution de leur relation et il n'était certainement pas question que l'affection qu'ils partageaient ne viennent détruire un partenariat qu'ils avaient pris sept années à forger.

Évidemment, parfois, une conversation houleuse ou un contentieux affectif brisait la règle. Parfois, aussi, une enquête, qui avait été particulièrement risquée ou dangereuse, les amenait à faire furieusement l'amour pendant les heures de bureau pour effacer le stress qu'ils vivaient, peu importe la localisation de l'acte. Parfois, ils s'échappaient, discutaient d'un truc personnel sur la plate-forme du labo ou échangeaient un chaud regard au-dessus d'un cadavre en décomposition. Parfois, simplement, Booth attendait qu'il soit 19h03 pour venir sortir Brennan du labo et la ramener chez lui.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et Booth habitait pratiquement en permanence chez Brennan. Ils partageaient leur routine où après s'être réveillé, et souvent, immédiatement après, avoir fait l'amour, ils se douchaient, allaient prendre un petit-déjeuner au _Royal Diner_, et partait au boulot pour revenir boire un verre au _Foundind father's_ ou simplement retourner chez eux et avoir une petite soirée tranquille à manger du thaï.

Ce soir-là, Angela avait décidé qu'elle devait sortir du manoir Hodgin's où elle s'était cloîtrée depuis la naissance de Lily Tempérance et avait décidé d'inviter ses amis à la joindre. Marchant calmement, main dans la main, ils étaient pratiquement devant le resto-bar qu'ils aimaient tant lorsque Brennan commença avec un peu d'appréhension une conversation qu'elle ne savait comment commencer.

« Booth?

- Oui, mon ange?

- J'ai une confession à te faire.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Je vais devoir séparer notre partenariat pendant quelques temps ».

Booth arrêta net sa marche et lâcha la main de sa copine comme avec dédain. Il la regarda, alors que la colère montait en lui. Sa vue lui devenait odieuse et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner un court instant pour prendre du recul. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle à nouveau, se passant la main sur le visage, il commençant à faire les cents pas, cherchant à calmer la rage qui l'envahissait.

« Pardon?

- Je vais devoir arrêter de travailler avec toi, temporairement.

- Quoi? Mais… non! Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il avec désespoir, mais coupa Bones avant même qu'elle puisse lui répondre. Tu sais quoi? Je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis sûr que c'est un truc débile comme aller découvrir le chaînon manquant dans les îles Makulou ou quelque chose du genre.

- Ce sont les îles Moluques, mais…

- Tu vois? J'aurais dû y penser avant. Tu fuis! Tu as peur, Tempérance! Les choses vont trop bien entre nous et ça te fiche la trouille! Je ne te laisserai pas fuir! Je jure devant Dieu que je ne te laisserai pas ficher en l'air la meilleure chose qui ne nous soit jamais arrivée! Ça c'est garanti!

- Booth, c'est juste temporaire.

- Combien de temps tu seras partie, hein? Un mois, deux mois? Tu oublies les vacances de Noël avec Parker. C'est la première fois depuis des années que j'aie Parker à Noël! Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu ne crois pas en Dieu et que tu veuilles brûler en enfer pour l'éternité que tu doives faire comme si Noël n'était pas important pour moi!

- Je vais être là pour Noël, je ne quitterai pas le pays. Je vais simplement arrêter les opérations sur le terrain.

- Et pour combien de temps _arrêteras-tu les opérations sur le terrain_? Disait-il avec sarcasme.

- Au moins quarante semaines.

- QUARANTE SEMAINES! Merde, Bones c'est presqu'un an. Tu ne peux pas partir pour un an. Tu sais comme moi que rien de bon n'arrive quand on part pour si longtemps!

- Une année contient cinquante-deux semaines, Booth, continuait-elle de tenter d'expliquer.

- Alors quarante semaines, ça fait combien? Huit mois?

- Quarante semaine ça fait neuf mois, Booth », dit-elle en espérant qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'elle tentait d'expliquer.

Et il comprit. Il fut paralysé un instant, la bouche ouverte et un doigt dans les airs. En un instant, son air changea de la plus grande colère au plus beau sourire que Brennan ait eu la chance de voir dans sa vie.

« Neuf mois? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ouais.

- Neuf mois comme dans…?

- Ouais.

- Tu es… enceinte? »

Bones ne répondit pas. Elle en était incapable. L'air complètement ravi de Booth lui avait complètement coupé le souffle. Elle ne put qu'hocher oui de la tête. Elle n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Booth l'avait pris dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer sur le trottoir en face du _Founding father's_ où toute la bande les regardait d'un air incrédule. Il la posa par terre et prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait embrassé que dans les occasions de grande passion où il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur la planète.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Brennan ne pouvait croire qu'elle voyait une telle illumination dans le visage de son amoureux. Son grand sourire, ses yeux d'un brillant chocolat illuminant ses yeux à elle, elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce morceau de papier pour prouver à qui que ce soit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, pour voir l'amour qui était reflété dans ses yeux présentement, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi.

« Tu veux m'épouser ». Ce n'était pas une question ou une demande en mariage, elle ne faisait que citer ce fait.

« Bones… » Il ne voulait certainement pas entrer dans cette conversation à cet instant, toutes les fois où elle et lui avaient parlé de mariage, les choses avaient mal tourné.

« Booth, si tu me demandais de t'épouser, présentement, je te dirais oui.

- P… p… pardon? Quoi? Tu plaisantes?

- Non, je ne suis pas très habile pour les plaisanteries.

- Je sais, et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je te pose la question.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Je sais… chuchota-t-il, réfléchissant un instant à ce qui arrivait.

- Alors, tu vas me demander en mariage? Demanda-t-elle avec arrogance.

- Nope!

- Pardon?

- Non, je ne vais pas te donner l'honneur de me donner la permission pour te demander en mariage.

- Booth?

- Tu viens? On a une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à nos amis…, dit-il en se retournant vers la vitrine du _Founding father's_ où toute l'équipe du labo les regardait, sourire aux lèvres, … qui ont déjà probablement deviné ce qui se passe, continua-t-il.

- Mais, Booth, que fais-tu de la tradition nord-américaine de ne rien révéler avant le deuxième trimestre?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre trois mois? Si je ne me retenais pas, je le crierais à toute la rue. Moi, Seeley Joseph Booth serai papa d'ici quarante semaines.

- Trente-deux en fait. J'en suis à ma huitième semaine ».

Booth ne répondit rien, il ne fit que lui sourire, la prit par la main et l'amena à l'intérieur du restaurant. Assis à une table, le couple Hodgins-Montenegro, Camille, Sweets, Daisy et Wendell avaient évidemment deviné que quelque chose s'était passée entre eux deux sur ce trottoir devant leur resto préféré; ils avaient toutefois évité de tirer trop rapidement des conclusions. Au cours des derniers mois, ils avaient observé le couple évoluer et ce genre de scène, sans être devenues banales, étaient pour le moins courantes. Il leur était souvent arrivé d'entrer dans le labo en pleine querelle, criant l'un contre l'autre à plein poumon, avant que l'un ou l'autre ne dise une réplique qui changeait immédiatement l'atmosphère. Souvent, à ces moments-là, un ou l'autre se mettait à rire et ils s'embrassaient avant de continuer leur journée comme de rien n'était.

Entrant dans le restaurant, Brennan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Se rendant à la table où se tenaient leurs amis, les efforts qu'elle mettait pour effacer son sourire commençaient à être douloureux.

« EH! Chérie, dit Angela en embrassant son amie sur la joue. T'as l'air contente!

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne soirée.

- J'ai cru voir cela. Il y a une bonne raison pour que vous arriviez aussi tard?

- Je l'ai trouvé penchée sur les restes d'une femme morte depuis cent ans, dit Booth en la serrant contre lui. Il m'a fallu utiliser tout mon charme pour la sortir de là.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas utilisé que son charme pour la sortir de là! Blagua Hodgins alors que tous autour de la table se mirent à rire.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu éloignée de ta progéniture? Brennan tenta de changer de sujet.

- N'appelle pas Lily ma progéniture, chérie. Lily est ma fille et tu es sa tante. Et merci de me rappeler que mon bébé est seule avec une nounou inexpérimentée à la maison.

- Elle a travaillé vingt ans dans la famille de mon cousin, s'écria Hodgins. Elle a plus d'expérience que Mary Poppin's.

- Qui? Demanda Brennan. Booth sourit et prit les rênes.

- Voyons, Bones, essaie d'imaginer, être éloignée de ta propre fille! Disait-il sans grande subtilité faisant sourire Brennan.

- Ouais, dit-elle sans aucune subtilité. Ça doit être horrible.

- Tu sais? Tu devrais être plus conciliante avec Angela, elle pourrait être d'une grande aide.

- Grande aide pour quoi, chérie? Demanda Angela avant de reconnaître le sourire dans le visage de son amie. OH mon DIEU! »

Sans rien dire de plus, elle se leva et sautant dans les bras de son amie.

« Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? Oh mon Dieu? Demanda Sweets un peu confus.

- Bones est enceinte », dit Booth en souriant à pleines dents.

Évidemment, ils entendirent autour d'eux des cris de joie et même certaines larmes se versèrent. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, qui ne pouvait être content du dénouement de leur histoire? Voyant leurs amis et collègues fêter leur bonheur autour d'eux, Booth entoura de ses bras autour de sa copine et accota son menton contre son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas le nier, Bones, tes amis t'aiment.

- Ils nous aiment, Booth.

- Épouse-moi, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

- Je croyais que tu refusais que je te donne la permission de me demander en mariage.

- Eh bien, j'ai changé d'idée, sourit-il. Alors?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, Booth.

- En fait, non. Je suis un peu confus. Tu veux m'épouser ou non?

- Évidement que je veux t'épouser, Booth, sourit-elle. Je ne t'aurais pas donné la permission de me demander ma main si je n'avais pas l'intention de te la donner ».

Il lui sourit. Il savait que pour toute sa vie, il ne gagnerait plus jamais un débat ou une conversation, il n'aurait plus jamais le dernier mot. Il savait que, la plupart du temps, elle l'irriterait à propos de question de religion, d'émotions ou même de psychologie. Mais pourtant, en cet instant, serrant fort sa fiancée dans ses bras, Booth avait pour la première fois dans sa vie, la sensation que tout allait pour le mieux. La sensation d'un bonheur complet, total, qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, l'envahissait. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'en raison de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Peut-être était-ce la conscience que la seule foi qu'elle avait était celle qu'elle portait en lui. Peut-être était-ce sa propre foi en elle qui le rendait si heureux. Peut-être que le bonheur, après tout, n'était qu'une question de confiance.

_Fin. _

_

* * *

NA : Je sais ce chapitre était différent des autres, mais il m'apparaissait comme étant la seule véritable conclusion à l'affaire. Merci de m'avoir lu. J'ai adoré écrire cette humble histoire pour vous! _


End file.
